take life one cup at a time
by queen caffeine
Summary: "Don't be depresso, have some espresso!" Coffee, sandwich shops, and high school. All mixed in with a heavy dose of rain and a sprinkling of puns. What a time to be alive. - ppg/rrb original pairings
1. quality joe

**disclaimer: nah.  
** **dedication: to chokecherries bc she is seriously one of my best friends on here and i love her to bits. plus she's a superstar, go check out her stories, you won't regret it.** **  
notes: no superpowers, all human with human features (i actually have cast ideas as to who they look like), and the ppg/rrb are 16  
playlist for chapter: House on Fire by Ryan Cabrera**

 **title: quality joe**

.

.

 _When everything is bought and sold_ _  
_ _In the end, you're the only thing that's gold_

.

.

She has never seen so much rain in her _life._ Blossom swears it's just rainy season, the storms will stop eventually, and while she's right about it being rainy season, Buttercup is highly doubtful that said rain will go away anytime soon. In fact, she's surprised Townsville hasn't been washed clean off the map at this point.

But, she has to admit, the stormy weather is good for business. More people seeking something warm to drink and sweet to eat, which prompts them to stop by the Utonium family's coffee shop. Technically, it's more of a _café,_ they serve food here too (mostly sweet stuff – assorted doughnuts, croissants, and other pastries), but it started out as a coffee shop and their coffee is somewhat famous, so. Coffee shop it remains.

Her family's coffee shop, _Thanks a Latte_ , is a little place with big street cred. Besides having a kickass punny name, it's one of the best coffee shops in Townsville, not counting the name brand companies like Starbucks. Buttercup shudders at the thought of buying coffee from a place like _that._ At least here they brew (and bake) everything with _love._ The Utoniums do it because they love it, not because some greedy CEO wants them to squeeze every available penny out of every customer.

Like Blossom says, name brand coffee is overpriced _and_ overrated.

Name brand coffee shops don't have booths tucked away in corners and along windows; they don't have tables worn smooth and shiny from years of happy and relaxed patrons; they don't have white fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and candles on the tables giving off a soft, warm glow. They don't serve their drinks in ceramic mugs or their food on plates with colorful swirl designs, courtesy of Bubbles. Their coffee doesn't come with art on the surface of the still steaming liquid, and their customers don't leave feeling rushed or irritated at the world. _Thanks a Latte_ 's visitors come in for a warm drink and a sweet treat, they stay for the cozy atmosphere and softly playing music, and they leave with smiles on their faces and a lightness in their hearts.

Buttercup takes great pride in her family's little coffee shop, and she knows her sisters cherish it as much as she does, as much as their late mother did. Their father loves it too, but he loves his girls _just_ a little bit more. He makes sure to tell her and her sisters that almost every day.

Buttercup glances back to the swinging door that leads to the kitchen, where the Professor is most likely baking more croissants – they were running low out front. The youngest of her sisters, Bubbles, is sitting at a table, bent over her sketchbook and humming along to the music flowing from the speakers hidden throughout the shop. Blossom, the eldest of the three, is mopping up the rain water that had been allowed in by the opening and closing of the glass double doors leading inside. She must feel Buttercup's eyes on her, because she looks up, coral pink eyes meeting lime green. Blossom raises an eyebrow at her sister and Buttercup's lips quirk into a half smile. She nods at the mop, silently thanking her. Buttercup _hates_ mopping, and her sisters know it. Blossom waves her off and continues mopping, a small smile now present on her face.

The three had always had that special ability, being able to communicate silently, with only their eyes and facial expressions. It came in very handy.

Blossom finishes and wrings out the mop, placing it back in the bucket and push-rolling it to the supply closet in the back. Buttercup leans against the counter and runs a hand through her hair. The coffee machine beside her makes a constant _drip, drip, drip_ noise akin to the louder ones from the rain outside. The refrigerator hums and Blossom reappears, a thick novel in one hand. She settles into a chair opposite Bubbles, who briefly looks up and smiles.

Buttercup, wanting something to do, gets out three cups and starts making hot chocolate for the three of them. When the cocoa is finished, she adds a healthy dose of whipped cream to each cup, sprinkling chocolate shavings on top for the final touch. She takes two cups and brings them to her sisters. Blossom murmurs a thank you and Bubbles snatches Buttercup's hand, squeezing it as thanks. Buttercup retreats behind the counter, intent on drinking hers before it cooled too much.

As she sips, her stance relaxes and she finds herself sighing in bliss. Afternoons like this were the best, in her opinion. Just her and her family, nestled in their warm safe haven, no talking needed. All of them content.

Yes, afternoons like this were _definitely_ her favorite.

Buttercup's gaze is drawn to the small, built in stage that rests on the opposite end of the shop. It isn't very large or tall, but it's a sturdy little stage, and she wonders if they'll ever put it to use. _Maybe some time,_ she thinks.

Her musings are forgotten, however, when the chime above the door emits a faint _ting, ting._ Blossom and Bubbles are engrossed in their activities, leaving Buttercup the only one paying attention. For a moment, the ravenette contemplates ignoring the newcomers' presence as well, but she knows it wouldn't be possible. She has to face them.

"What are you doing here." She says emotionlessly. Politeness is not necessary when dealing with the three assholes from across the street.

Ah, yes. The Jojo brothers: Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

Their father, Mojo Jojo (when she had first learned his name Buttercup had laughed for a full minute), owns the sandwich café directly across the street. _Slice of Leaven_ (he purposely copied them with the whole pun for a name, she's sure of it) was opened a year after _Thanks a Latte._ But, for the life of her, Buttercup couldn't understand _why_ they had picked a location _right freaking across_ from a coffee shop.

When the Professor had dragged his daughters (it was mostly Buttercup getting dragged) over to say hello, the girls immediately knew that getting along with these three would be virtually impossible. Brick was arrogant and pompous, Butch was a sarcastic shit, and Boomer? …He was pretty much indifferent, only showing interest when Bubbles tried to engage in friendly, tension-easing conversation. Her attempt ended in Brick and Blossom insulting each other and Buttercup almost punching a cackling Butch in the eye.

Needless to say, the girls tried to avoid the "Rowdyruff Boys", as much as possible.

It was kinda hard, though, when the three of them always took pleasure in torturing them.

"Just popped in for a friendly visit, Butters. Can't a guy come say hello to his favorite girl?" Butch says cheekily, sauntering over to the counter and wiggling his eyebrows at her. Buttercup's eyes narrow and her gaze flicks behind him to check on her sisters.

"No." She responds. "I hate you." Butch leans back, a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Ouch, Butterfly. Why so cruel? What's got your panties in a twist?" She sneers at him.

"What did I say about the nicknames? My name is Buttercup, but I'd prefer it if you didn't call me anything at all, in fact, don't even talk to me." She looks at the other two Jojos. Boomer is looking around the shop, and Brick is watching Butch with a raised eyebrow. Blossom and Bubbles are still out of touch with reality.

"Get out." Buttercup finally demands. "Your presence is not welcome, shitheads."

Butch shakes his head. "My, my, my, Butterbabe. So cold today. It must be the rain. What do you think, Brick?" He looks back at his red-eyed brother. Brick just rolls his eyes and mutters 'you're an idiot'.

Buttercup tightens her hand around her mug and entertains the thought of throwing the still-hot liquid in Butch's face. _No,_ she thinks somewhat dejectedly, _that would be such a waste of good hot chocolate._

She settles for the next best thing. She looks Butch straight in the eye and says,

"If you three don't get the fuck out _in the next five seconds,_ I'm going to dump 2 gallons of freshly brewed coffee over your heads. Which, by the way, doesn't wash out." Butch blinks, and she can see Brick's jaw clench. Fear flashes through Boomer's eyes, she notes smugly.

"One…" She starts counting. "Two…three…" Brick shakes his head.

"Whatever. Let's go." He turns to leave, Boomer right behind him. Butch takes one last glance at Buttercup – who scowls at him – and winks before turning to leave. He waves without looking back.

"See you around, _Butterbabe!_ " At the loud exclamation Bubbles looks up, bewildered. Blossom, who is pretty much deaf to the world when she's reading, doesn't move. Buttercup sighs, this time in aggravation.

"I hate those guys."

.

.

 **there is foreshadowing in this chapter (couldn't resist, mar ;D ) BUT CAN YOU FIND IT? :]**

 **and with that, i leave you.**

 **peace out girl scouts,**

 **two red converse**


	2. daily grind

**dedication: dammit marcy, i wanted to give the other reviewers a chance, but your review made me smile and laugh really hard when i read it, so. this one's for you again, babe. ;)  
** **notes: i had such a hard time finding a good song for this chapter. but. i managed to find one, and now i am posting this thing at 1:45 am.  
playlist for chapter: Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects**

 **title: daily grind**

.

.

 _When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

.

.

One of the reasons _Thanks a Latte_ is so renowned is because of the quiet, homely atmosphere. People go there to escape the hurried rushing of the outside world, and they leave feeling less frazzled or anxious.

However, the atmosphere in the shop is _far_ from calm or soothing. In fact, it's the complete opposite: the air is thick with silent tension, and her sister behind the counter is having a hard time completing orders as she tries to simultaneously turn two certain brothers into ash with her eyes.

Naturally, being the happy-go-lucky person she is, Bubbles feels like it's her responsibility to fix things and make sure Buttercup doesn't kill anyone…or break the kitchenware.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asks, walking over behind the counter. Empty plates and cups are stacked in her hands. "Please don't hurt the coffee cups." Buttercup's heated gaze shifts from her targets to her youngest sister's sympathetic smile, and she sets down the cups that had been held tightly in her hands.

"Sorry." She mutters, turning back to the espresso machine. Bubbles bumps her sister's shoulder gently with her own, and strides over to the sink to wash dishes.

"What are they doing now?" The blonde questions. Buttercup turns to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" There's incredulity in her tone, and Bubbles shakes her head no.

"I haven't been paying attention; Mrs. Cook is here and we were talking." Bubbles explains, and Buttercup nods at her. Her expression sours as she answers the original question.

"Butch and Boomer are screwing around, and Butch keeps making faces and holding up stupid signs in the window." Buttercup grouses. "Dickhead." Bubbles nods absentmindedly, scrubbing a plate.

Buttercup pulls out the milk and pours some into the frother, turning it on and retrieving a clean plate. She opens the oven where the cinnamon rolls and cakes rest, warm and gooey and _delicious_ , and uses the tongs to pick out a cinnamon roll. She puts the plate on the counter and the frother beeps. Buttercup pours in the steamed milk, making a fern design in the coffee. She drizzles chocolate around the inside edge of the cup and puts it on a saucer. She picks up the coffee in one hand and the plate in the other, and breathes deeply through her nose.

"Maybe if I ignore them, they'll disappear into oblivion." Buttercup says to Bubbles, who giggles.

"That's the spirit Buttercup! Don't let them get you all worked up, okay?" Buttercup nods and walks out from behind the counter, taking the coffee and pastry to table five, where a college-age girl is sitting, reading a textbook and scrawling in a notebook. Bubbles glances across the street, and sees Boomer leaning against a table, laughing at Butch who is pretending a mop is a guitar. Her eyes linger on the blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

 _He's actually pretty cute…he's really tall, and not to mention built, and his eyes, oh lord, his eyes. They stare straight into a girl's soul…wait a minute, what am I saying? Boomer's not cute! And it is most definitely_ NOT _attractive_ AT ALL _that he plays ice hockey. Nope. Not at all. In fact, he -_

"Bubbles?" Blossom's voice shakes her from her internal war, and she looks up from the sponge in her hands, startled. In her eldest sister's hands is a tray of chocolate-covered éclairs.

"Y-yes?" She replies, stuttering. _Gosh I hope I'm not blushing!_

"Are you alright? You seem a little spaced out." Blossom steps closer, eyes searching her younger sister's face. Bubbles waves her off, going back to washing mugs and plates.

"I'm fine!" She smiles winningly, trying to convince Blossom that she had not been ogling _Boomer Jojo_ , of all people. "Just a little lost in thought. Did you need something?" Fortunately, Blossom lets it go. She sets the éclairs on the counter and opens the pastry case, taking out an empty tray and replacing it with the full one.

"No, I just came out to put out some more éclairs. By the way, the Professor is making vanilla cream puffs, your favorite." Bubbles' smile turns genuine, and she squeals in excitement.

"Oh, are they the ones -"

"With powdered sugar on top?" Blossom finishes for her. "Yes. Professor made a whole batch to bring home." Momentarily forgetting about her wet hands, Bubbles attacks her oldest sister in a hug. Blossom laughs and hugs her back.

"That just made my day! I'm so happy!"

"Well, happ _ier_. We all know you're just a little bundle of giggles, don't we, Leader Girl?" Buttercup quips, coming behind the counter.

"There's nothing wrong with giggling, Buttercup." Bubbles pouts.

"I never said that. I love your laugh, and I'm sure Boomer does too." Buttercup grins at her and Bubbles freezes.

 _What the – how – when – did she_ SEE _me?! I thought she wasn't paying attention!_

"Oh yes, I saw alright. So tell us, what was going through that pretty little blonde head of yours?" Buttercup smirks. Blossom looks at Bubbles, who has gone pale.

"Bubbles?" Blossom reaches out and touches her shoulder. Bubbles jumps a bit.

"W-what? Buttercup, that's ridiculous. I _wasn't_ watching Boomer through the window, and I _wasn't_ thinking he was attractive!" Blossom blinks and Buttercup's smirk widens considerably.

"Now, I never said anything about you thinking he was _attractive_ , did I?" Right then, Bubbles knew she was caught.

"No! That's not – I didn't – I would never -" Bubbles splutters and Buttercup laughs, patting her shoulder. Blossom smiles and shakes her head, making her way over to the cash register to ring up a customer that just came in.

"It's okay, Bubbles." Blossom soothes, attempting to calm her flailing and red-faced sister. Buttercup is watching Bubbles freak out, laughing to herself.

"Remember when we first met them?" Blossom suddenly asks, waiting patiently while the man looks over the menu.

"God, that was years ago…" Buttercup says, thinking back. Blossom nods at her statement, and then looks at Bubbles.

"Um, I remember Buttercup almost punching Butch in the face." Bubbles replies, confused. Buttercup snorts.

"Ah, good times." That earns her a warning look from Blossom.

"Well, when we were walking over there, we saw them through the window and I remember you leaning over to Buttercup and I and saying, _'Ooh, ooh! I want the blonde! I think he's cute!'_." Blossom raises an eyebrow and Buttercup starts laughing again. Bubbles now resembles a tomato, and Blossom has to bite her lip to keep from laughing as well.

"Well, I -" Bubbles tries to defend herself, but one glance at her sisters and she gives up.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." She sighs. "I think he's cute. Sue me." She meets their eyes, and despite their efforts, the three burst out laughing.

After they calm down, and Blossom takes the man's order, the shop is quiet once more. The relaxing and homey atmosphere is back.

 _Mission accomplished,_ Bubbles thinks. _Although, doing it might not have been worth it…now Blossom and Buttercup know I've got a crush on Boomer…oh, who am I kidding? They would've found out sooner or later. I'm just happy they weren't upset._

Bubbles rinses the last dish and stands it in the rack to dry. She wipes off her hands and grabs a dishcloth and a bottle of cleaning spray, going around the shop and wiping down empty tables. Every so often, her eyes stray to the windows to watch a certain Jojo.

From their spots behind the counter, Blossom and Buttercup share a knowing smile.

.

.

 **PPG CARTOON REFERENCE AAYYYYYY**

 **ah, blues. they're so cute, it makes me want to puke rainbows. hope you laughed reading this. i sure did, writing it (THANKS MARCY :D).**

 **peace out girl scouts,**

 **two red converse**


End file.
